plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Viral
Hearty |Tribe = Trick |Abilities = All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. Shuffle three Going Viral cards into your deck. Draw a card. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Though Zombies can't get ill, this plague is totally sick.}} Going Viral is an event zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. It costs 3 to play, and its abilities give all Zombies on the field +1 /+1 and the Frenzy trait. Additionally, it will also shuffle three copies of itself into the Zombie Hero's deck and give the Zombie Hero a card. It was added in the 1.14.13 update, along with Sonic Bloom. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. Shuffle three Going Viral cards into your deck. Draw a card. *'Set: '''Event Card description ''Though Zombies can't get ill, this plague is totally sick. Strategies With This card can essentially replace Coffee Zombie in most cases, as it does the same thing, plus draws a card, and adds more of it to the player's deck. However, this could spell doom in the late game. Because each usage creates 3 copies of it, it will likely draw this card over and over until it's filled in the player's deck, so use it wisely. In addition, this is a trick, so if the plant hero uses something like Brainana, the player won't be able to use this when Coffee Zombie could've been used on the same turn. It can also be quite expensive in the early game, making it a huge sacrifice on whether to boost zombies and potentially have a bad late game draw, or save brains for more important tricks like Weed Spray. Z-Mech has one of the best uses of this card, as he can get the field covered very quickly. Combined with a dancing deck, Z-Mech can deal a lot of damage very early if performed correctly. Other heroes may use this as a supporting trick like Monster Mash, as they do not have as much board filling options as Z-Mech. Rustbolt also works well with this card, because he can use cards like Fun Dead Raiser, Regifting Zombie, and Leprechaun Imp to draw more cards, allowing you to get more of these in your hand faster Against This card can be very dangerous, because it can boost every zombie on the field and give them Frenzy. And due to it being a trick, you cannot prevent it unless you play a Brainana. Non-Smarty Heroes will need to get creative with their strategies. Prioritize zombies that are dangerous with Frenzy, such as Shieldcrusher Viking, Nurse Gargantuar, and Overstuffed Zombie. You can play Sportacus and/or Black-Eyed Pea to try to discourage the Zombie Hero from playing this, or boost your own plants to prevent Frenzy from taking effect. But keep in mind that the Zombie Hero will always have several of these, even if they start out with only one, so you will need to apply these strategies for an extended period of time. If the boosted zombies are too much for your plants to handle, using a Doom-Shroom will most likely kill them all and lead to a defeat for the Zombie Hero, as their hand may be full of Going Virals due to the card's ability. Gallery Going_Viral_Statistics.png|Statistics GoingViralCard.png|Card Going_Viral_Gray_Card.png|Card (grayed out) GoingViralAd.jpg|Going Viral's ad for the Early Access Bundle Trivia *Its description makes a pun on the multiple meanings of the word "sick." In this case, sick means "great" or "amazing." *It is the third Event trick. The first is Shamrocket, and the second is Secret Agent. **It is also the second zombie Event trick, the first being Secret Agent. ***This means that The Smash currently has the most Event tricks, having both this and Secret Agent. Category:Zombie cards Category:Zombie tricks Category:Event cards Category:Event tricks Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty tricks